


Emeralds

by Ladybrooklynn



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybrooklynn/pseuds/Ladybrooklynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(y/n) and Dean are on a hunt when she gets knocked out. Waking up alone is a bit unnerving, but not as unnerving as finding Dean... A much different Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emeralds

Dean ran. Zigzagging through trees in the foggy forest, he’d sporadically stop and call out for (y/n) who was also rushing through the darkened area of trees. Stopping to gauge his bearings, Dean was thrown to the ground by an unseen force. Hitting the leafy earth with a grunt, Dean yelled (y/n)’s name and wailed, “Run! Keep running!”  
Hearing her boyfriend’s voice, (y/n) stopped dead in her tracks. She held her breath in the hopes of locating Dean in the silence. When she heard his pleas, (y/n) raised the stake she held in her right hand, her left still on the trigger of a gun which contained salt rounds.  
Rushing toward the sound of his voice, (y/n) could see Dean on the ground, his shirt being ripped by an invisible entity.  
“No, (y/n)!” Dean grunted as he wrestled with an attacker he couldn’t see, “Find Sammy! You two get outta here!”  
Her lips curled in disgust, her leg shook as her eyes made desperate attempts to judge where the entity’s body would be if it had one. Finally, after a few brief seconds, she dove toward them, landing on some solid piece of the creature. Raising her stake in the air, she heard Dean cry, “No, (y/n)! Stop!”  
A flash of purple hazy twilight lit up the dark forest as (y/n) felt her body shift away from the creature’s slowly, and then blackness encompassed her.

–

When she opened her eyes, her attention was immediately drawn to the burning pain surging through her head. She gripped her forehead as she sat up from the leafy ground of the forest.  
“Wha…” Her words falter as she scanned the area for the creature, for Dean or Sam. She saw nothing but the trees.  
Lowering her hand, (y/n) noticed that her fingertips brought blood with them.  
“Great,” she scoffed, taking the back of her hand and wiping the remnants of the liquid away from her forehead.  
She looked around for her gun and her blade before she stood, but couldn’t find them.  
Had the creature vanished? Disappeared in fear of the hunters? Had it taken her weaponry with it? Or had she killed it? She wasn’t entirely sure she’d even connected with it, but the fact that it was nowhere to be seen seemed to suggest that she had. Either way, the creature’s absence wasn’t as troubling to (y/n) as Dean’s. She knew he hadn’t run when she lunged at the creature. Dean would never leave her no matter how much she begged him to, and she refused to leave Dean alone with it. But where had he gone then?  
Panic began to encompass her as thoughts of the fleeing creature taking Dean hostage surged into her mind. Taking deep, worrisome breaths as she trudged around the area of the forest she’d just awoken in, (y/n) bit her lip in contemplation– should she scope out the area silently, safe from the creature (or any others) hearing her, or should she call to Dean?  
“Shit,” she whispered to herself, taking another deep breath as she pulled her revolver out of the inside of her jacket.  
Holding a tiny flashlight in her hand under the gun, (y/n) was all but blind in the deep, dark blanket of the night that draped over the foggy forest.  
“Dean!” She called, but heard nothing in response.  
She looked around her from each angle, front, left, right, back. She could see nothing. No movement. No sounds of movement. Nothing.  
“Dean!” She continued to yell for him as she began to walk slowly through the trees, her finger on the trigger of her revolver as the small light passed over rocks and logs and fallen trees.  
After what felt like an eternity, (y/n) had given up on calling out to Dean. She tucked her gun back into her jacket and walked with the flashlight in her right hand, her left playing with tiny pendant around her neck.  
She exhaled exasperatedly as she caught sight of smoke rising from a lower position than hers. Sitting on a moss covered rock at the edge of a tiny drop off, (y/n) peered over it in an effort to see what was burning and who was burning it.  
She saw nothing but a small shantytown just beyond the cliffs of the forest. Assuming the smoke was coming from somewhere inside of it, she bent back over the rock, sitting on it to gather her thoughts. She was alone in a forest that might as well have been a maze. Even if she could figure her way out of it, she didn’t want to exit without Dean.  
Just when she’d given up hope of finding him in the darkness, (y/n) lifted her head from its contemplative place inside her hands. Her eyes rose as her head shifted upward, and her body joined it, standing without thinking as she caught sight of a man standing amongst the tress a few feet away from her– A tall man wearing a brown leather jacket.  
Her chest heaved in excitement, nervousness, and fear as she approached him, but all of her emotions were pushed aside by relief when she got close enough to see light brown hair and his jean-clad bowlegs.  
“Dean,” she smiled as the word left her lips breathily.  
Though his body remained stationary, his head began to turn slowly. His chin remained low, and his dazzlingly emerald eyes peered up at her over his shoulder. His eyebrow raised in what seemed to be both angry and curious.  
(Y/n)’s smiled began to fade as she watched her boyfriend’s strange, and somewhat scary, reaction to her. Her brows furrowed tightly over her now untrusting (e/c) eyes.  
Dean’s shoulder began to shift, his body turning toward hers, eerie in its unhurried pace.  
When he had turned completely, facing her, Dean eyed her up and down, licking his pillowy lips as they curled into a smile.  
“Well, hello there, sweetheart.”


End file.
